


Victor Nikiforov's Official Instagram

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Skaters and Instagram [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Instagram, M/M, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri's thoughts and feelings on how Victor uses his Instagram





	Victor Nikiforov's Official Instagram

Yuuri got an Instagram account the moment he found out Victor had one. Something that Phichit teased him endlessly about.

Victor posted a lot of selfies as well as pictures of his dog and lunch and other skaters and other pretty and influential people.

But Yuuri noticed there was a veneer of fake about his Instagram. It was a bit too polished, a bit too filled with sponsors, a bit too media.

But he reasoned that was part and parcel with being a World Champion.

Victor’s Instagram got even more impersonal after Sochi. Yuuri mostly avoided Instagram directly following the final but he couldn’t help but lurk and was frustrated by how stilted the Living Legend’s pictures seemed. Especially as no one else seemed to have noticed.

A little before worlds it went dead completely.

Yuuri, deep within his own troubles, didn’t notice.

Then Victor turned up.

At first he stayed off social media until he suddenly posted a picture of the Castle tagging their location.

A lot of pictures seeming to advertise both Hasetsu and Yu-topia. #bestfood #hotsprings #relaxing #ninja #hasetsu #yu-topia

It seemed odd to Yuuri even as Victor sat next to him in the busy inn and smiled with pride.

The next thing Yuuri noticed is that he started appearing on Victor’s feed.

#hardworker #dedicated #thicc

He didn’t know what to make of that.

Then Yurio showed up and was equally all over Victor’s Instagram #icekitten #adorable #smolandscary

But mostly he posted about the event, images of the posters, of the rink etc #onsenonice #agape #eros #hasetsu #yu-topia

It was the most blatant advertising Victor had ever done and Yuuri didn’t understand WHY.

Yurio left and suddenly Yuuri found himself really all over Victor’s Instagram.

Pictures of him playing with Maccachin #bestboys #imdead #adorable #cutenessoverload

Pictures of him eating #socute #chubbycheeks #yummy

Pictures of him running or doing situps #thicc #thosethighs #help #thirsty

Pictures or videos of him training #sopretty #beautiful #goingforgold #soproud

Pictures of him sleeping #soblessed #myheart #dying

And Yuuri just didn’t understand it at all.

There were still selfies but they rarely existed without Yuuri in the picture. Occasionally other pictures would end up there. A picture of the sunset or of Maccachin chasing a butterfly but those were few and far between compared to the sheer volume of pictures of Yuuri.

Yuuri just did not understand.

Even after they kissed and became a couple (and the number of Yuuri pictures somehow increased) he didn’t understand.

So he asked.

“Victor, why do you post so many pictures of me on Instagram?” he asked as they lay in bed together one night. He was nothing special after all, nothing really to look at. Just a dime a dozen skater with little redeeming qualities.

Victor looked over from the book he was reading, Yuuri pretended not to see him from where he was staring at his phone.

“Because you’re the most important thing in my life and I want to share how happy you make me.” Victor answered like this was somehow obvious. Yuuri thought he might spontaneously combust.

“Oh” was all he replied, his face far too red. Victor put his book down and brushed a hand against Yuuri’s forehead, convincing the younger man to look at him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Victor was like that, always considerate.

“No, it’s okay, I was just confused. I’m nothing special to look at after all.” Yuuri told him. Victor gave a little pained smile and plucked Yuuri’s phone out of his hand, placing it to the side.

“Yuuri you are so wrong on that, you’re very very beautiful” Victor answered and proceeded to show Yuuri just how beautiful he found him.

Twice.

After that Yuuri decided to just accept his place on Victor’s Instagram.

Later in Barcelona, when pictures of a certain wild banquet came to light Yuuri questioned why those pictures never made it online.

“Some pictures are too precious to share” came the reply.

Now THAT Yuuri could understand.


End file.
